Hypertension and its related diseases are one kind of diseases seriously threaten human health and lives. Numerous peoples are suffering from it, and the patient tends to be younger in recent years. Although human has developed various drugs for the prevention and treatment of hypertension, it is still urgent to exploit new type of effective hypotensors.